Simple Darthipedia:Articles of Eviltude Nominations
Articles of Eviltude are quality Darthipedia articles that cannot reach Featured Sith status because of their limited content, or their limited Sithness. Please see archive for past nominations. There are few rules for articles aspiring to reach AoE quality, though there are some: An article must… #…be reasonably well-written and funny. #…be properly categorized and contain images where possible #…not be tagged with any improvement templates. #…link to Destroy your planet. #…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. To nominate an article for AoE, add its name at the bottom of the list below, and add at the top of the nominated page. Others will object if the article does not meet the requirements or if they feel it is not funny. After a week, if an article has +5 support, it can be added to the Articles of Eviltude list. Articles can be passed with objections relating to its funniness (if it has five more support votes than oppose votes), but they cannot be passed if they do not meet the criteria above. There is no limit on the length of type of article, once it is funny. Nominations JI-AT Jimmie Walker Support #Mm-hmm, that's some good photoshop. Wish I'd done it first. Enochf 18:18, 12 April 2008 (UTC) #Heh I'll be the one to say it: Dy-no-mite!! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:22, 12 April 2008 (UTC) #/me thinks it's a good article, albeit he thinks it could be expanded. He still gives a vote of approval. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 20:50, 12 April 2008 (UTC) #Huzzah! 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 19:20, 18 April 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' #Is there supposed to be some sort of reference I'm not getting here with the "Dy-no-mite!" and other things? I really don't see what is so funny, out side the range of that outlandish photoshoped image. Wilhelm screamer 18:37, 12 April 2008 (UTC) #*'Ha!' Before it was nominated it was tagged with , a maintenance template, (violation of rule #3) therefore it can not become an Article of Eviltude.Wilhelm screamer 23:41, 12 April 2008 (UTC) #**Two things: one, whatever the article looked like before it was nominated is completely irrelevant, and two, your "Ha!" comment suggests that you want to stop this article becoming an AoE no matter the content, which violates the whole spirit behind the system. Comments like "It's not funny," while much easier to compose, are not as useful as comments like "I think this or that should change." AdmirableAckbar 00:04, 13 April 2008 (UTC) #***I apologize for my rude behavior and ignorance; I just thought that since the template was still up at the time of nomination, it did not qualify for the honor (I also thought that was a maintenance template). The "Ha!" was out of the question and did not belong, sorry man. Wilhelm screamer 14:43, 13 April 2008 (UTC) #****Don't worry about it. :-) AdmirableAckbar 21:13, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Neutral/snide remarks Before it was nominated it was tagged with a maintenance template and therefore not eligable to become AoE????? See an old revision of Mandalore, that was a huge piece of garbage (I know, I made it) and yet it has been improved enough to be AoE. in this case is not violating rule number 3. The stub template merely suggests an article is needed / welcome or optional for an expansion. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:59, 12 April 2008 (UTC) *I just made a minor expansion. I'm considering doing some more edits on it, but I think it's good enough anyway. I like the images especially. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 00:15, 13 April 2008 (UTC) REPUBLIC COMMANDO: TRIPLE ZERO '''Support' #Full credit goes to Lord Hydronium. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:24, 13 April 2008 (UTC) #I can kill you a million different ways, meatbag. Ah, how cute.You'll be called Madclaw. The Almighty Ninja 00:38, 13 April 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 13:24, 13 April 2008 (UTC) #'HOORJ!' 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 19:20, 18 April 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks T3-M4 Support #Bleep bleep. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:32, 13 April 2008 (UTC) #LOL! [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 00:40, 13 April 2008 (UTC) #I'LL POOP OUT SPIKES! The Almighty Ninja 00:41, 13 April 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 13:24, 13 April 2008 (UTC) #This article is funny with its complete randomness. Then again I may be wrong in saying that because I never got to play Knights of the Old Republic. :( Wilhelm screamer 20:26, 17 April 2008 (UTC) # 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 19:20, 18 April 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Bib Fortuna and the Rise of the Dark Falls Support #Full credit goes to Derek J. Reda. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:11, 18 April 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 14:46, 18 April 2008 (UTC) # 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 19:20, 18 April 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Eating Glass, Crapping Blood And Not Giving A Damn Support #With massive Kudos to Supergeeky1 for a good expansion. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:11, 18 April 2008 (UTC) #And'a'thank'you. But really, you're the true creator of this article. You made a lot of funny content for it. The article definitely deserves to be highlighted. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 19:20, 18 April 2008 (UTC) *I commend you. I certainly give a damn when I crap blood. The Almighty Ninja 20:12, 18 April 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Darth Wotta Support #Yes. Darth Oompy 15:42, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Oppose #No, the humor is poor. I didn't even get a chuckle out of that article.The Almighty Ninja 17:43, 18 April 2008 (UTC) #That's a no from me, too. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 19:20, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Neutral/snide remarks